


Draco Malfoy and the journey to become a new man

by WriterM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Love, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: If someone can understand and forgive, it is her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“I thought you were dead!” Narcissa Malfoy said as she hugged her son, his father looked relieved, yet ashamed. This had been his fault. Draco knew that, had his dad not failed to get the profthsy, Lord Voldemort would never had deemed him a loser, and the dark lord would never had chosen him to kill professor Dumbledore. “Father…” Draco said and his father didn’t seem to have any words. “He almost died, then was given an impossible task he could not do… he isn't you Lucius!” Narcissa said, but Mr Malfoy still had no words. “Potter saved me...so did Weasly and Granger… they saved me twice. Dumbledore knew I could not do it, so Professor Snape did it instead!” Draco said. “it was planned, do not mention his name...ever, do not ever mention any of those names again!” Mr Malfoy said. “Look around. Look what he did, did you not see the victims… what if he would have won? You think he would have stopped killing?” Draco said and for the first time he went up against his dad. Mr Malfoy got up, again lost for words. He went against the main door, passing the great hall where everyone was celebrating the victory. “It will take him some time, we should go. We are not wanted here!” Narcissa said and also got up. “He won’t change, nor would you have if things had not gone like this. You must have known Potter wasn’t dead when you were asked!” Draco said and his mother nodded. “And you must have known that it was Potter who was brought to our house that night!” She said and now he nodded, of course he had known that. Who else would have been with Weasly and Granger if not Potter. “I’ll be right there, you go first! I need a minute!” He said and his mother nodded, she could understand that actually, but she would never admit it. She left him on the marmor stairs. “That must have been hard!” A voice said and he turned around, a blonde girl sat down next to him, he knew her…. but he couldn’t remember ever talking to her. But he knew her. “I am Luna...Luna Lovegood, well I guess I am the crazy one, I have heard that is what I am called!” She said and she was right, her and her father had been the topic of crazyness for years. “Would you like to go for a walk?” She asked. “You want to go for a walk, you should be in there, celebrating!” He said. “So should Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, but they needed some rest. I don’t need to celebrate with people, I am happy anyways!” Draco looked down and then shook his head. “You should not be anywhere near me…” Luna remained though. “Well, had I not heard what you spoke about with your father, I would probably not be near you, but I am. Perhaps it is you who would not ever go for a walk with someone like me?” She asked and he got up. He had heard she was crazy, but also that she was honest… very honest. “I would love to take a walk.” “Good, I want to check on the testrals, you will be able to see them now. Everyone here will!” She said and they went out the big main door. The started to walk and saw the destruction of the castle and its surroundings. “Have you seen your arm?” Luna asked as they started to get close to where she seemed to know the testrals were. “My arm?” He asked. “Where your mark was?” She asked and he stopped and pulled up his arm, finding it was now empty again. “See? It means a new beginning!” She said. “I don’t think it’s that easy!” “I didn’t say it was easy, I only said it was a new beginning!” Draco nodded. “Can you see them?” She asked, pointing forwards and he could now see the creatures that Hagrid had once had as an object of a lesson. “Yes.” He said and found that they were not beautiful. “People say they are ugly, I find them interested. But I am not like everyone else, and my father has taught me that is not a bad thing!” She said and he found that he agreed. “I guess it is in the eyes of the beholder!” He said. “Yes, but nothing says that the eyes of a beholder can’t change!” Again he found himself agreeing with her. “I should go.. I think it's time.” Luna nodded. “But I would like to take more walks with you, if you want to!” He said. “I would. I am also going, I need to take care of my father!” She said. “I am sorry about that!” He said. “Why? You didn´t send him to Azkaban!” “I was part of it!” He said. “And now you're sorry. I will see you soon Draco!” She said and then left him alone by the creators and he found himself looking at them for a while before leaving.


	2. The right or the wrong man?

“Hi Luna, I hope you are well and that your father is ok. I haven’t seen your paper come out yet, so I thought I would just check in. /Draco”

“I was happy for your letter, it was nice of you to think of me and my dad. He isn’t himself, I hope he will be with time though. I read your family are being called into the ministry. If you want, I can come there. Luna” 

Draco was just about to answer the owl, asking Luna not to come, but he had no time. Unlike his mother, who always knocked on the door, his father did nothing of the sort. “Son!” He said and Draco looked up. “This came, I have asked for a lawyer… we will get you the best defence ever!” He said. “Defence, what are you on about? It sounds like I am the only one being questioned by the ministry?” His father said nothing, and Draco took the letter from him. 

“We, the ministry of magic, have decided not to have a hearing for Mr Lucius Malfoy and Mrs Narcissa Malfoy. However due to the fact that young Mr Draco Malfoy cleary was working for the dark lord, going to great length to try and get him to win the war, there will be a hearing surrounding him. He faces time in Azkaban for his crimes and we are demanding he will surender willingly, in a short while there will be a aurors to pick him up and place him in custody before he will be tried. Sincerely Mr Donovan Kahn, high warlock of the ministry of magic!”

Draco read the letter over and over again. “Your mother doesn’t know yet, I thought that was for the best. Like I said, we will make sure you are getting the best defence!” It wasn’t any comfort. “Perhaps I should just take some time in prison!” Draco said! “You will do no such thing!” His father said as the houseelf Romo shoved up, in the company of two aurors. “Draco Malfoy?” They said, but they knew him of course. “Yes, let’s just go!” He said and then just calmly went with them. “Will you take him to Azkaban?” Lucious asked. “No, for now he will be held at the ministry!” “Letś hurry before my mother finds this out!” Draco said, as he went towards the fireplace closest to his room. Luna put the down the magasin, on the front page she could read about the youngest Mr Malfoy being brought to the ministry before his hearing. The magasin went on to say that his parents would not face any consequences and that many wanted justice served. A man called Regelus Fahn told the paper he would do anything to get Mr Malfoy free. Luna got up, got some pregament and started to write a letter that she wanted sent right away. 


	3. The by who lives comes to the boy who changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in here I have Harry say that Draco threw him a wand in the middle of his fight with Voldemort. This is not in the film nor in the books. However in a deleted scene from the movie it is shown. I felt it would fit here and wish it would have been in the book.

“There is nothing to fear Draco!” Mr Fahn said. “I’m not afraid!” He said as he was taken into the big room and put in a chair. He looked out and found his mother crying, she looked like she had not slept for days. His father also looked very frail. Then he saw Luna, as well as Ginny Weasly and Neville Longbottom next to her. “Mr Malfoy, you are here because of your loyalty to the dark lord, your actions during his rise to power speaks for themselves.” Mr Kahn said. “Were you asked to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore, and did you infact try to do so?” Draco nodded and he could see that most people were not on his side. “Did you also plan to bring Mr Harry Potter to the dark lord?” “Yes I did.” He said. “And did you make sure that death eaters were able to enter Hogwarts?” “Yes I did.” Mr Fahn now stood up. “However I’d like to say that Draco Malfoy made it clear he switch sides alongside his parents.” “Thank you Mr Fahn, we will take that into consideration!” Mr Kahn now turned to Draco again. “If you had succeeded, do you realize that the dark lord might have won? That because of you many lives were lost?” Mr Fahn got up again. “Excuse me, but we can’t blame Draco Malfoy for all the lives lost. His parents will speak for him!” “With all do respect Mr Fahn, but I don’t think that two former deatheaters makes good witnesses!” Fahn seemed to understand that. “We do have another witness, not a deatheater he is waiting outside!” Kahn now look interested. “Call him then!” Fahn cleared his throat and Draco as well as his parents looked surprised. “To testify on the behalf of Draco Malfoy is Mr Harry Potter!” Draco looked up from the chair in which he was sitting. The room got quite and the door opened. In came the boy who lived, he looked cleancut and very alert. “State your name” Harry looked at Draco first and then towards Luna. “Harry Potter”. He said. “And you are here to testify on the behalf of Mr Draco Malfoy?”Kahn said surprised “Yes I am.” He said and Kahn looked confused, as well as everyone else except for Luna, Neville and Ginny. “Well, carry on!” “ I went to school with Draco, we were enemies for the entire time there. But I have learned that you sometimes are taught to take the wrong way and that you make mistakes. Draco was ordered by Lord Voldemort to kill professor Dumbledore, but he couldn’t do it. In a memory I heard how Dumbledore described Draco as somebody who was not yet evil. I trusted Dumbledore and all his decisions, we can all agree that he was mostly right. His mother showed me mercy by lying to Voldemort, she wanted to know Draco was safe. He also couldn’t kill me. And in the very last moment, in my fight against Lord Voldemort, Draco was the one to throw me his wand, he saved my life, he made a decisions that following Voldemort was the wrong thing, even though some f his own family was convinced it was the right thing to do. I was the one who had to fight Voldemort, I was the one who had to kill him and now I ask you to spare Draco Malfoy. He is not evil, and he is remorseful. I think the regret he feels is punishment enough” Draco was stunned, and so was the rest of the courtroom it appeared. “Thank you..Mr Potter!” Could then be heard and Harry Potter went down and sat next to his friends. Kahn was now at a loss for words. “We need to take some time to deliberate!” He finally said and the members of the court stood up and left the room. Draco looked at Luna, and he knew she was the one behind this.


End file.
